Survival
by PCGirl
Summary: Spolier heavy. Continues current storyline of Natalie being kidnapped at the aftermath that follows.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: From this point forward all characters are property of ABC/Disney. Any similarities in the future to this story are just similarities and I mean no copyright infringement.

A/N: (sung to Brady Bunch)Here's a story—about a girl named Natalie—who was stuck down in a pit.

Ok, I'm going to stop being silly and let's get this baby started. Hehehe—I'm sorry if I'm a bit wired tonight—not sure why. Ya'll enjoy—you are the best reviewers and fans out there—we've been through so much and still we continue on. Until next time—PCGirl.

------------------

Natalie stared up at the hole above her that was covered with boards—some sunlight shining through during the day, but now that it was night again she was getting cold—the dampness of the confined space made her shiver. Was this how it was going to end? Sometime in the future they'd stumble across her curled up in a ball in this pit. When she'd been digging on the walls earlier it'd felt like an old well, but she was too tired to dig now and the tips of her fingers were getting bloody.

She wish she could write a letter—tell John and Rex it wasn't their fault. She knew it was those two that would take the brunt of the fault—not by anyone else but them. She remembered the conversations she'd had with John before—how suddenly someone could just be gone from your life so easily.

That's all she could think about—how she'd never get to see Jessica get married. Or hear another wrongly phrased statement from Roxy that would make her roll her eyes and laugh at the same time.

She wiped the tears away with her dirty hands and curled herself on the barren floor to sleep, it was going to be ok—because when she woke again she'd be back in Cristian's arms and then she'd feel safe once again.

--------------------

John sighed as he down the next drink—he knew the truth. Knew what they'd been taught at the academy. If you don't get to the hostage within a certain period of time then your chances of finding them alive are close enough to zero that you might as well give up hope.

He didn't want to give up hope—he'd give it up on anyone else. But not her—not his Natalie. When he found her he would let it all out—let her know how he truly felt. Let her know that it was her that had opened him up and changed him to the person he was today. Alone. Alone and unable to hide any emotions he had.

He got up and threw a twenty on the bar—how'd the song go? If you can't be with the one you love—love the one you're with.

-------------

Natalie woke up and felt stronger than she had in the past few days. She pushed herself up off the ground, limping slightly and looked above. It was dark, but she was almost certain this was a well, if she could just find a way to grip the stones and climb out she'd be better off out there than in here. She saw a small stick on the ground and began to dig between the stones to create a ladder and way to freedom.

----------------

John walked to the door—he'd turned around three times in the hallway—he didn't want to do this. He wanted to go and drown out her memory—her hair, her smile, her laugh—but alcohol wasn't strong enough to do that tonight. Nothing was.

This was his last resort—if this didn't work then he knew he was going to do to get her out of his mind, his thoughts, his dreams.

He knocked on the door and waited a minute before she slowly opened the door. "John? Are you ok?" asked a worried Evangeline.

"I need you," he said softly as she let him inside and closed the door.

------------------

Natalie tripped on a root and fell to the ground. She was tired—her energy from before was gone and she couldn't move now with the way her ankle was hurt. Maybe she'd just go to sleep again then had more energy when she awoke—like last time.

As she fell asleep she heard footsteps through the woods and then opened her eyes to see his face looking down at her in shock, "Rex?" she said softly.

"Oh my God—Natty," he said as he leaned down and picked her up and she lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I gave my psuedo beta reader two scenarios and she chose this one. I like it better too cause it's going to be more fun and gives me more choices of a storyline. Sorry for the twist—blame her. ;) Ya'll enjoy! Until next time—PCGirl.

-------------------

Rex rushed into the hospital holding Natalie, "Help! Someone help me!" he said as Michael came around the corner and then went rushing to grab a gurney. "You gotta be alright, Natty. Please be alright," he sighed as he laid her down and looked up at Michael. "Will you make sure she's alright?"

"Yeah—she's a fighter. That's why she's made it this long," he said, trying to grin and then pushing Natalie into a closed room. Rex stood there watching her through the glass, his thoughts going between being the hero and possibly being too late. He had to calm himself down—had to get his thoughts straight before he began to make phone calls.

He sat down in a chair for a few minutes, his head down and then took a deep breath before pulling out his cell phone and dialing, "Bo—."

-----------------

John walked into the police station after visiting Evangeline's. Nothing had happened—nothing to cause him to forget about the pain and agony of this case. As he walked into the hub of the task force he was surprised to see it looked like they'd began to break it down.

He walked back out and saw one of the officers walking towards the door, "Hey. Officer Riley—what's going on here?"

"It's over," he said with a yawn.

"Over?"

"Yeah, Bo got a call to the hospital a bit ago and then called us to start breaking it down. We'll finish in the morning—I'm exhausted," he said as he turned and kept on walked.

_Over? _What did that mean? Did they find her and nobody tell him? He reached for his phone and realized it wasn't on him—he must have left it somewhere between Capricorn and Evangeline's.

He walked slowly to his office and unlocked it, walking in and locking it back. He should talk to Bo—find out what's going on, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't think of having to face Vicki and Roxy at the moment—he'd failed them. He'd failed Natalie and all he could think of was how it was his fault.

He sat down on the couch, not realizing he was shaking or that he was tearing up. He remembered the times they'd spent together—at Rodi's, on the roof of the Hotel, here—her coming into his office with a takeout of burger's and fries for John cause she knew he needed to eat.

One line he'd said to her kept running through his head—

_What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to pretend I don't even know you? I'm -- I'm not sure I can do that, Natalie_

And that was all it took—what was he supposed to do now that it seemed like she was gone? He'd lost someone he loved again. He couldn't pretend he'd never known her—that he'd never met her in the first place. That was hard and that's not what his heart said—his heart was breaking and he couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop the hurt—he laid down and covered his face for a moment before putting them to the side and was able to whisper out, "I'm—sorry—Natalie."

------------------

Rex sat in the waiting room holding Roxy's hand—he'd gotten his composure back and made calls to everyone and they'd all been here within minutes—except for one person. John. Bo had tried to reach him and they'd checked Rodi's and Capricorn. Antonio had seen him leave earlier, but now he seemed to have vanished.

Michael walked into the room and saw the stark expressions on all the faces. It was late but nobody could think of sleep.

"Is she ok Michael? Is my baby ok?" asked Roxy as she held Rex's hand tighter.

"She has extreme lacerations on her arms and is dehydrated from being out there so long, but I see nothing that time and fluids won't help. I've given her a sedative so she should sleep peacefully through the night. I know you all want to see her, but let's let her get some of her strength back before we barrage her with hugs, ok?"

Vicki stood up and walked over to Michael, "Thank you for looking after her. We know she's in good hands tonight with you as her doctor."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Davidson," he smiled and then bashfully walked away—trying to get a hold of John.

----------------------

Michael was writing down vitals from the machine when he heard movement in the bed and then a groan. He smiled as he turned around to see Natalie slowly waking up, "Take it easy, kiddo—you're going to feel like you got ran over by a semi for a few days."

"Michael?" she said groggy. "How'd I get here? Who found me?"

"Rex did. He saved your life. What do you remember? How did you get out to the quarry?" he asked as he sat down on a chair next to her.

"I was in that warehouse—there are two killers. Do they know that Nick is the second killer?" she asked as Michael nodded.

"Nick got off the phone with Hayes and said something about the last chapter was beginning now. He put a rag up to my mouth—it must have had chloroform," she said as she got quiet and her eyes filled up.

"You don't have to tell the rest—besides you're going to have to tell Bo or John later anyways," he spoke softly.

"No—I need to say this. I need to continue. I woke up and I was in this hole—it was dark and though during the day it was hot and the sun beat down on me for hours at night I started getting the chills. I thought I was going to die in there—but then I somehow found the energy to climb my way out. My foot—."

"Hayes must have thrown you down that hole—Evangeline said it was sprained, but it seems worse now."

"I had to crawl—I couldn't walk once I got out. I was so close to the quarry—I figured someone would be there to help me. But I passed out before I got there."

"You're ok now though," he smiled. "And you've got an army of people out there ready to give you the biggest welcome home party you can imagine. Anyone you want to see first?"

"Mom. Both of them."

"I'll send them in. My shift is over in a bit so I'm going to go home and rest some—I'll come back as a friend later, ok?"

"Ok," she smiled softly and closed her eyes again to rest for a few minutes.

-------------------

Michael took the stairs two at a time—John still wasn't answering his phone. If he'd drunk himself to sleep that badly Michael was going to be pissed.

As he reached the hallway he saw the door was half cracked and eased it open with his foot. It was a mess—there were pizza boxes and beer bottles pushed over in a corner. "John? Hey man—you around?" he asked as he walked in and shut the door. The water wasn't running and there really weren't many places he could be. He checked both sides of the bed and knocked on the bathroom door—but it was empty also. That's when he took a look at the closet door—it seemed to be empty.

Turning on the light he noticed a large amount of John's clothes were gone—plus the duffle he always used was gone too. He looked around the room and that was the first time he'd seen it—propped against the slot machine was his pool stick, a key ring hung over the top and a single piece of paper attached to it.

Michael took the steps slowly—already knowing what the paper would read.

_Tell them I'm sorry I couldn't save her._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Becky, glad you came out of the woodwork for the review. New reviewers always bring a smile to my face--especially when I know they read both sides of my writing.

Everyone seemed to take the twist very well--here's the next chapter. Probably won't be another one til after the weekend. Everyone have a great one! Until next time--PCGirl.

----------------

John had been ten miles outside of Llanview when he realized where he was headed. Before he wouldn't have cared if he was heading back to AC or not, but now—it held memories and he wasn't sure if he could deal with that. He thought about turning around and facing it—joining in with the mourning of Natalie that had probably already started.

_We have new developments in the missing Buchanan heiress._

John turned the station—he couldn't hear the words over the radio, much less think about them. Going to Llanview was out of the question—he'd go to AC for a few weeks, get himself together and then he'd figure out what to do next.

-------------------

"I was so worried in that well—at what I thought was the end—that you and John would blame yourselves," said Natalie softly as she looked at Rex who was sitting by her bed and refused to leave.

"Yeah, well that night I was at the quarry worrying what to do next. I couldn't picture my life without my big sister," he said giving her hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry—did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, Rex," she said as the door opened and she smiled at seeing Vicki and Roxy walk in. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" asked Vicki as she came over and kissed the top of Natalie's head—her hair still damp from the bath she got to take awhile ago.

"Right now good—glad to have gotten a bath of some sorts," she laughed. "You should go home and rest—I'm fine, really. Actually—I want all three of you to sleep—there's no reason to be doting over me the entire time I'm here in the hospital. If I need anyone I'll call."

"Ok, but we're just a phone call away," said Rex and he kissed her on the cheek and began to walk out with Vicki. "You coming, Mom?"

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you," she said as she walked next to Natalie's side and began playing with her hair. "Baby—I hate to tell you, but your roots are starting to show. Want me to come up later with secret stash of hair dye. We can make you look sparkling for when Johnny boy finally shows up," she grinned.

"Roxy," laughed Natalie as she began to tear up. "When I thought it was the end—when I went to sleep thinking I'd wake up to be with Cristian again—I was sad because I thought I'd never get to hear you say something crazy like that again. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too," said Roxy as she leaned down and hugged Natalie gently, tears slowly falling also.

-------------------

"Bo—I'm glad you're here," said Michael as he came off the elevator to see that most of the crowd had fanned out and it was just now Bo and Michael.

"Yeah, I was just about to leave—Vicki, Roxy, and Rex were sent home to sleep on Natalie's orders. I'm going to do the same and then bring Matthew up—he wants to see his cousin really bad. You find John?"

"No, but I found this," said Michael as he handed the note to him and then he passed it to Kevin.

"What does this mean?" asked Kevin. "Why does he think she's dead?"

"I don't know, but I'll get to the bottom of this John thing," said Bo as he took the note back.

"What John thing?" asked Natalie as she stood in the doorway of her room—using her IV pole to keep her weight off her bad foot.

"Natalie—you need to get back in the bed," said Kevin as he came towards her sister.

"I am—I will—I wanted to walk some—or hobble at least," she laughed. "So where is McBain anyways?"

"He's—."

"Has anyone seen John? He left his cell phone at my apartment last night," spoke Evangeline as she walked off the elevator—Kevin blocking her view of Natalie.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" asked Natalie as she pushed Kevin out of the way.

"Natalie—you're alive," said a shocked Evangeline. "John must be so happy and relieved."

"Yeah, I'm sure he would be if someone would tell me where he is and how we get in contact with him. But you would know how to do that wouldn't you Evangeline since it seems you were the last one to see him," she snarked.

---------------------

John sat in the dark and musty bar downing a drink. It was an old stomping ground of his when he was in the Police Academy and still a beat cop—before he'd joined the FBI or met Caitlyn. He kept waiting for an old friend to show up and ask him how life was. Well he could tell them honestly—it's not been a fairytale—he could never be the Prince Charming that Natalie needed.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in," smiled the girl that sat down at the stool next to him.

"Sally," he said, a smile appearing on his face. He'd helped her once with an abusive boyfriend when he was a beat cop.

"I haven't seen you in nearly nine years—you still a Fed?"

"No, not for a year," he said as he motioned for another one.

"You're still a cop though?"

"I guess you could call me that—though I don't feel like I do much rescuing anymore."

"You rescued me from Mickey that night."

"You didn't go back to him, did you?" he asked, a slightly worried tone in his voice.

"That loser? No way. I married this guy—Joe—a few years ago. We've got two kids now. Wanna see pics?" she asked as she pulled out a couple and handed them to him.

He gave a smirk to amuse her—it wasn't that he didn't want to catch up, he just wasn't really up to it tonight. "Cute."

"So what about you Johnny? Any kids?"

"Nope. Never got married."

"A good looker like you never tied the not," she laughs. "So you want to play a game of pool and finish catching me up on the big world of the FBI?"

He takes a look at the pool table and sighs. "Not tonight, Sally."

"Oh man—she must have been something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, turning to her and trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

"You used to not be like this Johnny. I mean you were always a bit closed off—but now it's like you've had your heart ripped out and someone is flouncing around with it somewhere."

"It's definitely something very close to that," he smiled. "I'm sorry I'm in a bad mood—how bout we meet a couple days from now. Maybe I'll be in a better mood then."

"Sure. I gotta go tuck the kids into bed anyways," she smiled and gave him a pat on the back.

John turned and watched her go. She'd been so close to the truth—he'd lost his heart once to Caitlyn and now it seems that he'd lost it again. How could you lose something you didn't think you'd had for years?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't know where spitfire Natalie or my sudden hatred for Evangeline went, but I kinda like it. LOL! Until next time—PCGirl.

"Well, are you going to stand there with your mouth hanging open or tell us where John went after he left your apartment?"

"John was intoxicated—I'm not sure where he went too," she shrugged.

Natalie started grinning, "He went to your place on a drunken booty call and you turned him down? Wow—what a blow to the ego."

The three men looked at each other and were all grinning at the same thing—Natalie's captivity did nothing to her personality.

"Sweetheart—I'm going to go. I'll be back with Matthew later," said Bo as he came over and gave her a kiss and then whispered in her ear. "It's great to have you home safely."

"Thanks, Uncle Bo," she said and then looked at Kevin. "Can you help me back into my bed? I'm not up for a walk anymore."

"Sure."

Michael waited until Natalie's door closed and looked at Evangeline, "What made you come here anyways? I mean you didn't even know Natalie was found."

She shrugged and pushed her hair behind her ear, "He wasn't at his hotel room or the police station—I just took a guess."

"I didn't know stalking was part of your specialty," he said with a smirk.

"It's not stalking—it's looking out for a good friend. Give this to John when you find him," said Evangeline as she handed over his phone and stomped off.

------------------

"Please tell me you still aren't interested in her," said Natalie as Kevin helped her back into the bed and got the pillow for her foot situated.

He laughed, "I never knew how—opinionated you were. Just like Grandpa."

She smiled at hearing him say that, "Yeah—I guess so. Between him and being raised by Roxy it's second nature. But you didn't answer my question."

"No, I'm not interested in her. Kelly and I—we're seeing more of each other lately."

She moved her head back and forth in thought, "Ok. I guess that's a start."

"Glad to see you're the same Natalie," he said as he pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down. "And I wanted to tell you I'm sorry I haven't been a good brother—I'll try to be a better one from now on—ok?"

"Ok."

----------------------

"So all you said to him was it's over and left?" asked Bo as he talked to Officer Riley in the main room of the station.

"Yeah—I mean I didn't say she was alive, but I figured he'd know what that meant. I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't be. I don't think John was in his right mind last night," said Bo to himself and then walked into his office and picked the badge up from his desk. When he'd gotten here John's badge and gun were sitting on the desk. No note though.

"Sir—there's a phone call for Lieutenant McBain. What should I tell them?" asked the temporary secretary as she stuck her head in the door.

"I'll take it," he said grabbing the phone and pressing the line while walking around his desk, "Commissioner Buchanan."

"Hi, this is Warden Stevens at Statesville. Lieutenant McBain had wanted to visit the John Doe formerly known as Cristian Vega."

"I didn't know that—he's taken a personal leave of absence. Do you have any idea as to why he'd want to visit that prisoner exactly?"

"No, sir—I was calling to let him know the prisoner is in solitary confinement at the moment and cannot be visited by anyone, but I suppose it doesn't matter now."

"No, it doesn't. I'll give him the message though when he comes back."

"Thank you. Have a good day."

"You too," said Bo as he hung up the phone and saw Evangeline hovering at the door. "Evangeline—if you're looking for Nora I haven't seen her around in the past few minutes."

"Thanks," she said as she kept walking—John had contacted a prisoner about something. It wouldn't have been odd if his mind hadn't been all about Natalie these past few weeks.

------------------------

"Someone needs to go find John," said Natalie as she yawned in the hospital bed to Michael.

"Yeah, well it's not going to be you for a week at least."

"I didn't say it had to be me—you could go find him. He is _your_ brother."

"And he enjoys sulking from time to time."

"But I'm not dead! Doesn't he deserve to know that? I should be insulted that he thinks that little of my ability to get through anything."

"You getting out of that well was one step below a miracle."

"True," she sighed. "Ok—enough about me and John—how are you and Marcie doing?"

"We'd be great if it wasn't for Hugh."

"Who?"

"Hugh Hewes—he's the new ADA and Marcie seems to think he's this great guy."

Natalie laughed, "You guys can be so blind sometimes—she's probably just interested in him to make you jealous."

"Yeah, well it's working and I don't have the time to think up a way to get her back."

"You want her back now, do you?"

"I always have—we're just too stubborn to want to make it work. Just like two other people I know."

Natalie grinned, "Ok, how about we make a deal? You help me recuperate enough to tell John to get out from under whatever rock he went sulking under and then I'll help you and Marcie."

"Why?"

"Because at one point when I was in that well I remembered the dinner Marcie set up for all of us with your mom—and those three couples seemed to work. But something got in between all of them and broke them up. Everyone deserves a second chance Michael—even your brother for having no faith in me."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My Jolie-loving heart is beating so hard right now. Hehehe—and remember it's cool to take the train. ;) Until next time—sigh, I'm a sap—PCGirl.

--------------------

"I'm fine, Jess—I can walk on my own," said Natalie as the walked into Capricorn and took a seat in one of the booths—she stretching her leg out on the seat.

"So what did Michael say earlier?" asked Jessica as they waited for someone to come over.

"He said he knew where John was, but didn't get off until the morning so I'll have to wait until then. Said we can go as soon as he gets off," she said as she saw the waitress walk over and saw something behind Jessica's eyes.

"Oh, if it isn't the person that ruined my sister's relationship and her sister—Miss Splits Personality," said Layla.

"You've got to be kidding me," sighed Natalie. "You're Evangeline's sister?"

"Good guess—or are you just picky on whose relationships you destroy?"

"Ok, listen here—Laya," she said as she stood up on her bad foot and came face to face with her.

"It's Layla."

"Yeah, whatever. I did nothing to their relationship—I can't help that John is emotionally unavailable to your sister. But hey—she had her chance on his drinking binge night to be his support that night, but he was too intoxicated for her taste.

"Now let's talk about you. Are you choosy in the relationships you destroy? Or is it the fact that Jessica was somewhat out of the picture that made you go for Antonio? That's low sweetheart—lower than I would ever go."

"That's not what I've heard."

"Oh—you're going to wish you never said that," she said that as Antonio came walking over and she backed down.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yeah—I want to know how you could do this to Jess."

"Natalie," said Jessica. "I can fight my own battles."

"No—you've got other battles you need to be fighting. Let me say this to my dear brother-in-law while I'm thinking about it. Jess loves you and she needs you and you had to go tramping around with—this."

"It was never like that."

"Then how'd Jess find her bra at the apartment?"

Antonio blushed, "I love your sister, Natalie. I want to help her through this. Yes Layla stayed one night but that's because Evangeline asked me too. Nothing happened between us and nothing is going to—I'm fully committed to being with Jessica through this whole ordeal. Ok?"

"Ok, but if you do anything—."

"You have every right to pound on me," he grinned at her and then turned to Layla. "Layla—why don't you go take a break while I get their orders." He waited until she'd walked off and then motioned for Natalie to sit.

After she'd sat she gave a sigh, "I'm sorry—I shouldn't have acted like that. It's just I thought one Williamson sister was bad, and now we've got two to deal with."

Antonio laughed, "It'll be ok—any news on John?"

"Yeah," she smiled as she watched Antonio rub Jessica's back. She was ready for John to be back in her life—ready to see if they could finally end the dance they'd been doing for so long and finally be more than _friends_ between each other.

------------

"Seems pretty empty without his stuff in there, doesn't it?" said Michael as he watched Natalie stand in John's doorway.

"Where'd you put it all?" she asked as she walked with Michael to his room.

"Well, I stole the couch and the slot machine," he said as he pointed over to the corner where the slot machine and pool stick now stood.

She grinned as she walked over and pulled the arm, "Did you know I gave this to him?"

"Not for a long time—I'm not sure if Evangeline ever did. Or if she just thought it was one of those weird AC quirks of his."

"Did he ever play it?"

"Yeah," he laughed at something.

"What? Is there a story I should know?"

Michael stopped putting clothes in a bag and walked over to it. "I was coming home late one night and could hear a banging sound downstairs. So I walked up the steps and could tell where it was coming from—some of the other people were looking down the hall. Suddenly I hear John just curse really loud and one final thud."

Natalie was grinning, "What was he doing?"

"The third reel was sitting millimeters from landing on jackpot. And John was just banging the heck out of it trying to get it to come down. Did you know this thing still had the tilt mechanism on it?"

She began laughing, "He froze it? How'd you fix it?"

"I got reeled into sitting on the floor with him while he figured everything out. I didn't get any sleep that night—and John got shocked a couple times."

"Well serves him right. You ready to go find your brother and tell him what everyone else already knows?"

"Yeah—I'll be right back," he said as he went into the bathroom for something.

"Ok, I'm going out in the hall," she said as she went to the door and saw Marcie walking down the hall and glare at her. "Hey."

"A little early to be hanging out with Michael, isn't it?" she snapped.

"Actually he's helping me."

"I'm sure he is," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"We're going to find John. He said he'd help me find him and I'll help him—nevermind," she said as Marcie walked towards Ron's room and was gone before Michael saw her.

-----------------

"I think I was wrong about you," said Michael as they took a left turn over the railroad tracks in Atlantic City.

Natalie turned her head from looking out the window and remembering when she'd been in this part of town before—years ago, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean I thought Evangeline was the one he should be with, but while you were missing I could see that he had to find you. That and I can tell you understand him—you know where he's come from and it's easier for him to be himself around you."

"Thanks, Michael," she smiled.

"Alright—you ready?" he asked as they pulled into the parking lot and could see John's truck parked a few cars over. They walked into the smoke filled bar and Michael motioned for her to take an empty table as he walked up to the bar and took a seat next to John. "You sure are hard to find."

John looked over and then took a swig of beer to wash down the burger, "Maybe I didn't want to be found. How'd you know to look here anyways?"

"It was Dad's old hangout also John. I remember this one time—he picked me up from something at school and brought me here. Told me 'Mikey—don't tell Mom or Johnny. Ok? This can be our secret'," he sighed at the memory. "And then he got me a big burger and fries and I thought it was strange when he—."

"Mike?"

"He put mustard on his fries," he chuckled as he looked back to see that Natalie was ordering something from the waitress and glanced towards Michael for a second. "So why'd you leave Johnny?"

"Because it was time too—I had to."

"Well there's a lady in Llanview that's mad you left without seeing her first."

He chuckled, "Evangeline deserves better than me. Besides loving me will kill you—trust me, it's happened enough. I screwed up her life the moment I walked into town."

"You're not talking about, Evangeline."

"How'd you get through med school?" he laughed. "No—I'm talking about—," he couldn't say her name—but forced himself to say it "I loved her, Michael. I loved Natalie and she's gone and it's all my fault," he said as his eyes filled up.

"She's not gone, Johnny," he said as he looked back and nodded at Natalie to come over.

She walked quietly over and though she couldn't see his face she could tell by how he was sitting he was hurting. She put her hand on his back and softly spoke, "John."

A shiver went down his spine as he turned away from his brother and looked into her crystal blue eyes. He moved his hand and touched her cheek with the back of his hand to make sure she was really there.

"Hey. It's ok, John. I'm alive," she smiled—seeing a sea of emotions in his eyes that she'd never seen before.

"Natalie," he sighed as he pulled her into a hug and just held her.

She let out a big sigh and looked up at Michael and just nodded that it was ok—she'd take care of his brother and he could go back to Llanview.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm the sappiest person alive right now it seems—hehehe. I wonder why? I shouldn't be—I should believe by now that spoilers lie. But I can't help it—so my Jolie loving writing will continue. Until next time—PCGirl.

---------------------

John let go of the hold he had on Natalie and looked into her eyes, finally allowing a real smile to appear on his face in weeks. He pushed her hair out of her face before speaking, "You're really here."

"Yeah," she laughed at him through tears in her own eyes. "And when did you have such little faith in me?"

"It'd been so long and we had no clue where you were—I didn't want to believe it, but—."

"Then you shouldn't have."

"Where were you? How'd you get out?" he asked quickly.

She laughed again, "We've got all the time in the world to answer those questions, but not here—do you have a hotel room or is this where you've been sleeping too?"

"Sleep? What's that?" he asked as he paid for their bills, never taking his eyes off of her.

---------------

John opened the door and motioned for her to walk in first. She noticed there was nothing in it—his duffle was sitting in a corner half empty and she could see some shirts hanging up in the closet. When she turned to look at him his head was down and she could tell he was trying to come up with something to say. She didn't say anything as she waited, but the silence was deafening. "John—."

"Let me talk," he said as he walked towards her and stopped just a few feet away. "When you were gone—when we couldn't find you and Barber was doing nothing but taunting us—I couldn't do anything. I didn't eat, sleep, or take a moment for myself.

"The only thing that mattered was finding you safe and alive. I was at the edge of the world the other night—I didn't know what else to do. I just wanted it to be over, and when Officer Riley said it was my mind was so close to believing the impossible that it simply slipped into that line of thinking.

"You have to believe me Natalie—I didn't want you to be gone from my life. Because you—you were the one that woke me up on the inside. We danced this dance for nearly two years and to think the dance was done and nothing came out of it--," he stopped for a moment and corrected himself. "No, everything came out of—you woke me up, that's what came out of it—you let me be me. Did I already say that?" he chuckled.

Natalie just smiled and nodded as she watched as John laid his whole soul out in front of her and wondered what would be left standing when he was done.

"I came to town and the first time I saw you I know my heart told me to turn and run—that you were going to be the one to finally do it. To finally tear down my defenses and remind me what—," he said as he began to get choked up and looked towards the floor—unable to speak.

"What John?" she asked as she walked towards him and lifted his head so she looked into his eyes.

"You reminded me what it was to love again," he said through choked words.

"John," she said as she smiled and knew the man standing before her had finally broken through the last barrier that had kept him from living before.

---------------------

"We should probably get back to your hotel room," laughed Natalie as they sat on the dark beach and listened to the surf crash onto the beach—the white foam being the only thing they could see.

They'd walked along the boardwalk for most of the afternoon and into the evening—buying a couple of cheese steaks and beer and finding a quiet spot on the beach to enjoy dinner together.

"If you want to we can," he said as he put his arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Officer McBain—are you getting fresh with me?" she laughed as she leaned her head back.

"Want me to?" he said with a smirk and covered her mouth with his.

She replied to the kiss with the same depth and when she came up for air she turned around and looked at him—the lights of the boardwalk behind him were shading his face, but she could tell her was smiling, "I've never seen this side of you John. Boyish—almost fun."

He shrugged. "Well, you've never seen me when I was in love—and would admit it," he added.

"Say it again," she whispered.

"I love you, Natalie."

"I love you too," she smiled as she pushed him down into the sand. "This is what I love—just me and you and there's no more secrets between the two of us."

"Yeah," he smiled as he pushed her hair back but it came back, covering her face and blocking out the lights and noises from around them. As he pulled her into a kiss he pushed back the one secret he still did hold—he wouldn't let it ruin this time, these memories of them together.

---------------------

"I'm sorry it's late—I had other clients this afternoon and couldn't get here earlier," said Evangeline as she sat down on the opposite side of the table and looked at the man across from her. He seemed cold and distant—and yet she wondered if her prediction was correct—if he was the man that everyone believed for dead.

"It's fine—not like I have any place to be," he shrugged—his eyes looking straight at her but no expression on his face. "Why did you want to come see me anyways?"

"John was trying to contact you—do you know why?"

He said nothing but his eyes began to burn with what seemed like anger, "I don't know why that jerk would want to contact me."

"Jerk? What did he do?"

"It's what he didn't do--," he stopped before he said anything else.

"What didn't he do?"

"Why do you care?" he asked in a raised voice.

"I want to help you."

"Who said I want help? Who said I'm not fine being in here while McBain let's my—."

"Your what? Your wife? You really are Cristian Vega—aren't you," she said in shock.

----------------

She was in the well again and it was dark and moonless so she couldn't see anything above her. Suddenly she felt something being thrown on her—as she reached for it she realized it was dirt and then another shovel full got flung on her. "Stop!" she yelled but the unknown person kept throwing more in her—despite her pleas.

Then she was able to see something large creating a shadow on the top and a mountain of dirt was thrown on top of her. She fought hard to breathe in air and not dirt—this wasn't going to be the end. This wasn't how she was going to die.

Suddenly Natalie jumped up in the bed and was again greeted by darkness. Where was she? Was she at Llanfair? She felt movement on the other side of the bed and then the table light clicking on and realized where she was—she was in AC with John.

They'd come back and made love—then she'd fallen asleep before he turned off the light. She hadn't been able to tell him about the dreams before—about how she'd had her bathroom light on every night since she returned home.

"Hey—what's wrong?" asked John as he took her carefully in his arms and held her.

"I—I just had a bad dream," she shook him away, not looking him in the eye.

"That was more than a bad dream—you don't cry at bad dreams," he said as he wiped her tears. "Tell me Natalie—you can tell me anything."

"I've been having them since I came back. Sometimes the walls of the well begin to close in on me—or water, but I can't swim. It's silly," she said, shaking her head.

"It's not silly," he gulped. "You just went through a huge ordeal," he sighed. "You're going to get through this—and I'll be here for you forever—I'm never leaving your side, ok? You're safe with me," he said as he pushed her hair out of her face.

She shook her head quickly, "You don't know that. I'm a sitting duck when it comes to Serial killers and maniacs."

He shrugged, "Well, they'll have to get through me from now on. Now lay back down—you need rest." He had her lay down with her head nuzzled into his arm and just held her. He felt bad for what she'd been through—for what he'd let her go through—Flynn. Haver. Hayes. He gave a sigh and wondered—what would be the next thing they'd have to fight. Right now she was getting over her worst nightmare. But he was worried his might come sooner than he wanted—losing her would definitely be the worst thing possible.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok, honestly—I hate this chapter. It's missing something and I don't know what but I want it off of my computer and posted so here goes. Sorry for the horribleness of it. Until next time—PCGirl.

She felt herself waking up and felt warmth and light all around her. As she felt the warm touch on her bare back she remembered she was still in John's hotel room in Atlantic City.

She opened her eyes and rolled over just enough to see John lying behind her, his head propped up on his arm watching her, "Good morning."

"Hey," he said—his voice still rough from waking up a few minutes ago. He leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss. "You sleep good?"

"Yeah," she said as she nodded softly, biting her lip at gazing up at him. "I woke up a few times, but once I realized where I was it was pretty easy to fall right back asleep. Should we be heading back to Llanview today?"

"I guess," he said as he ran his fingers down her jaw line. "But first I was thinking of a little of this," he said as he pulled her towards him and then on top of him.

--------------------

"You won again, McBain. Either I'm rusty or you've been practicing while I was gone," laughed Natalie as she chalked up her cue stick as John racked the balls back up at the pool table at Rodi's.

John grinned, "The whole time you were gone I didn't even look at a pool table—it was too hard."

"Well, then I must be rusty—but it's ok—I'll get enough alone practice soon enough," she said as she came over and put her arms around him and he looked down at her before giving her a kiss.

"Alone practice? How can you do that when I'm not letting you out of my sight?"

"I was thinking on the drive home—I want to reopen Crossroads. It's been closed too long and it's time to open it again. You know that's where my mom met Ben."

"And where you had me the first time I saw you," he smiled.

"So what do you think of the idea?"

He thought for a moment before he spoke, "I'll probably get more work done at the Station without you nearby."

"Speaking of the station you should probably get back," she said as she began to walk towards the door.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, leaned down and whispered softly, "Only if you'll come back with me. Don't make me beg."

A shiver went down Natalie's spine as she looked at him and just smiled, "How can I say no? Let me go get some names and numbers from Mac for Crossroads though, ok." With a kiss she was off and he just smiled and watched her talk to Mac and then go into the back. He turned and began breaking down both of their pool sticks, into the moment and not seeing Evangeline coming up and leaning back on the pool table. He looked over at her, "Hi."

"Hi. I see you and Natalie are together—finally. Guess all that stuff you said about not loving her was a lie."

"Guess so. Did you want something counselor?" he asked, stopping what he was doing and looking directly at her. She was beating around the bush enough he thought she'd found the lost city of Atlantis.

"I just wanted to give you and Natalie good luck on life together. I'm glad you were able to get past all _secrets_ that you had before—I'm sure there's nothing in the way now that would ruin the love you two obviously have for each other. Nobody would want to get between what you have—you might just have them locked up if they tried."

John said nothing—she was bluffing on whatever it was she thought she knew. He saw Natalie was coming back out from talking with Mac and he finished slipping the pool sticks in their bags and threw them over his shoulder, "Thanks for the kind words Evangeline. Goodbye."

------------------------------

John walked into his office from taking some files that needed to be filed to the front desk and looked over to see Natalie was stretched out on the couch with a notepad in hand, "Already an entrepreneur?" he laughed.

"It's tough work getting a bar set up after it's been closed for two years," she sighed.

"Hey—you sure about doing this? I mean nobody at the Station will hate the idea of you working the desk anymore—definitely not me," he grinned as she moved her legs so he'd sit down and then stretched her legs out over him.

"It's not that—I just wonder if I should do this at all. I've been through so much. Maybe I just want to do this so I can keep my mind off of everything that happened in that pit," she said as she covered her face.

"Hey," he said as he moved closer to her and kissed her head, "Take the reopening slowly then—Don't try to rush it. Go out there and do whatever you can each day, and then when you get tired—well, come a keep me company," he said with a sideways grin that got her to smile a bit. "There's that woman I love—trying to take the world on by herself," he said as he got up and put his hand out to help her up.

"Look who's talking about taking the world on themselves," she grinned as she took his hand and he pulled her to him and covered her mouth for a second. She looked at him startled and just whispered, "Hi."

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, "Let's let the world take care of itself for the rest of the day."

She bit her bottom lip before shaking her head and quietly answering him, "Ok."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Nothing to say, but enjoy. :) Until next time--PCGirl.

-----------------------

"Mmm," sighed John as Natalie pulled back from kissing him—they were in his hotel room on the bed—she was straddled over him in a slinky black negligee and even as he ran his hands up underneath the silk he wanted more. "Natalie," he said softly.

"What is it," she said as her hair draped over her shoulders and onto his skin. From the color of it he thought it should be burning his skin, but it was soft to the touch, just like her.

"I love you," he smiled as he closed his eyes for a moment. "I want you."

"I want you too," she said before kissing him again, hard at first and finishing with a soft kiss. She smiled at him, placing her hand on the side of his face. "But I'm sorry, John."

"What?" he asked, wondering if he'd heard her wrong.

"I can't be with you anymore—not now that I know Cris is alive," she said as she moved her leg to one side and got off of the bed—and began walking towards the door. "I don't understand."

"He's my husband and the man I promised I'd be with for the rest of my life," she said as she opened the door and Cristian stood there—placing a protective arm around her small waist. "I love Cristian."

"NO! Natalie—No!" yelled John, his eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry John," she sighed as she looked up to Cristian lovingly and then back to John. "I do truly hope you find happiness one day," she said as they walked out of the doorway and down the hall.

"Natalie! Natalie!" he screamed as he jumped up and went into the hallway to see they were gong. "Natalie!"

"John—hey, wake up," she said softly as she shook him awake. "Hey—look at me, there you are," she smiled as she placed a protective hand on his face. "You were having a dream."

"You're still here," he sighed.

"Of course I am, where would I be?" she laughed. "You looked spooked—like you saw a ghost. Want to talk about it?"

"No," he shook his head as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "It's ok now—I'm ok."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he said softly as he pulled her as close as he could and then rolled over so she was on top of him. "I love you, Natalie."

She laughed, "I love you too."

--------------

Natalie sat at the desk at the police station—she'd come over here after picking up papers to renew the liquor license for Crossroads when the new secretary had an emergency and asked for Natalie to watch the phones for half an hour. She'd said that was fine and sat down to fill the paperwork—the phone lines were slow and John was busy on the phone with someone at the prison.

She had her head down reading a long statement when she heard a huffing sound and looked up to see Layla staring at her, "I didn't know you worked here."

"I don't—."

"Then what are you doing here?" interrupted Layla rudely.

"I'm helping a friend by answering the phone—what's your excuse?"

"I was here with Evangline—she had something important to talk to Nora about—you know, people things do when they have _real_ jobs—not just stealing boyfriends away."

"I'm getting really tired of this. Evangeline left John—not the other way around."

"Yeah, but you sure didn't wait very long until you took your chance at him," she grinned.

That was enough—Natalie was getting tired of everything that came out of Layla's mouth—especially when it concerned her relationship with John. "You have three seconds to turn around and go wait for Evangeline to come out of Nora's office or else."

"Or else what?"

Natalie stood quickly and raised her hand when she heard her name being called harshly from behind her. She turned to see John standing there watching her.

"Layla—I seriously suggest you back off," he said as he walked between the two of them. "Go—unless you want me to let her give you what I'm starting to think you deserve."

"Fine," she said with a roll of her eyes and walked away.

"There—now you ok?" he asked as he turned towards her and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Yeah—she just made me mad—suggesting I have no right to be in here when all she's doing is standing around waiting on her stupid sister and harassing me."

"What'd you come by for in the first place?"

"I was answering the phones for the new girl—oh, and filling out my paperwork for the Crossroads liquor license," she said as she grabbed the papers up.

"Ok—let me find someone else to man the phones and we'll blow this pop stand," he said with a wink before kissing the top of her head.

------------------

"It still looks the same," said Natalie as her and John walked into Crossroads—she flicked the light switch and they blinked first before turning fully on.

She walked quietly towards the pool table that had a sheet over it that someone had put down to keep the dust off. She whipped the sheet off and coughed as she stirred dust up, "I guess that was pretty stupid of me," she laughed as she looked at John who was grinning at her.

"Perhaps a little bit," he coughed slightly as he walked around the room, looking at the walls and then over to the bar, leaning back and facing her. "You going to change anything to it?"

She thought for a second before shaking her head, "No, because this was Ben's place you know—I feel like changing anything will be wrong. Besides I kinda like this look—it's more of a real bar atmosphere than Rodi's even."

"Pool table and all. What about a karaoke machine over in the corner?" he asked, motioning towards the left.

"So Roxy can belt out a few more tunes that will embarrass us?" she laughed.

"Well, maybe that's not a great idea after all. Can you really see her here though? I mean it doesn't seem to be her type of dive."

"Are you calling my place of business a dive?" she asked loudly. Her voice sounded like she was insulted but he could tell by her eyes that she was just trying to work him into an argument that could only lead to one thing.

He took his steps slowly towards her, "Well, see here's the difference—a dive is usually owned by this really burly guy named Bubba or Earl."

"Oh really?" she laughed as she grabbed the edges of the pool table for support.

"Yeah, and you'll have peanut shells all over the floor—dimmer lights too."

"Hmmm—anything else?"

"Smoky as hell. You can find some shady characters in those type of establishments."

"Sounds like Roxy's type of place," she laughed as he pinned her between himself and the pool table. "What about this place?"

"I like it—easy going atmosphere—and the owner—she's an amazing pool player, among other things," he whispered as he nuzzled his face into her hair and nibbled on her neck.

"Like what?" she asked, barely able to speak the words.

"I'll show you," he said as he pulled back for a moment and lifted her up onto the pool table. He looked into her eyes for a moment before covering her mouth with his and pushing her down onto the pool table.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: There are song lyrics that go along with the later part of the chapter--I'm not putting them here because of rules (they don't rule, I'm saying it's in the rules to not use copyrighted song lyrics--hehehe) So if you want it with the lyrics either hop on over to the yahoo Jolie fic board or e-mail me and I'll gladly send you a copy. :) Until next time--PCGirl.  
------------------

"Good morning," he smiled as he watched her eyes flutter open. He was already awake, showered, and half dressed.

"Hey," she smiled sleepily from his bed before yawning. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I took a few hours off—tonight's the big night and I know you've got stuff to do at Crossroads before it opens. You nervous?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's perfect—everything is perfect and I don't see anything changing that," she said as he came and sat down next to her on the bed.

------------------

"Where do these go, babe?" asked John as he walked in holding a box of miscellaneous items.

She left the box of glasses on the bar and walked over to see what he had, "Uhm—put it in the back corner near the sink—I'll rummage through it later."

"Yes, ma'am," he laughed as he continued through the back door.

A few moments later the front door opened and she scowled at who it was, "We're not open."

"Yeah, and when you do open I'm sure it won't be long," said Layla as she rolled her eyes at the rustic bar. "Who would pay money to come all the way out here when they've got Antonio's Capricorn?" she grinned evily.

"Is there a reason for your visit or did someone just let go of your leash and you went running?" asked Natalie, her arms crossed as she bit the inside of her mouth.

"I just had to come tell you the great news—Evangeline's at Statesville right now."

"Ooo. Yay," said Natalie sarcastically as she turned her back on Layla to work on something else.

"She's talking to Cristian—says there's a good chance she can get him out."

This time there was no Antonio or John in the room to keep her from smacking that damn smile off her face as she made a quick turn and walked from behind the bar and slapped her in the face so hard it stung her hand for a second.

"You bitch!" she yelled, causing John to run out into seeing them nose to nose.

"Hey—hey—break it up," he said coming between them. "Layla—is there a reason for this visit?"

"She's just blowing steam," said Natalie with a roll of her eyes. "She says the man in Statesville is Cristian."

"I'm not lying—and your boyfriend has known this whole time. Haven't you John?" she smirked at him.

"What are you talking about? John had a DNA test done—it showed that man was an imposter—he wouldn't keep something like that from me. You and your sister are grasping at any straw you think is left, and I'm seriously getting tired of it. Now if you'll please go—I've got a lot of work to do before tonight," she said as she turned around and went back to the glasses.

"Fine—but I'm sure it'll be a bust. But maybe you should ask John why he looks white as a ghost," she said and flipped her hair as she walked out.

After Layla left there was silence for a few minutes as John stood there watching Natalie work on putting away the glasses—her frustration level was building more and more as every moment of silence ticked by.

"The nerve of her," spoke Natalie as she slammed one down on the table. "I mean—she's not right John—you wouldn't have made me grieve Cristian all over again. John?" she said as she looked him straight in the eyes and for the first time since she met him she could read him like an open book. "Oh my God—please no."

"Natalie," he said softly.

She shook her head madly, "No. No. You wouldn't. You couldn't. He's not."

"Natalie."

She grabbed the glass and threw it at him, he ducked just in time, as she began screaming and crying at once, "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!"

John didn't try to calm her down or explain anything, just did as she wished and turned and left her there—feeling alone in the world.

-----------------

"Natalie?" called Jessica as she walked into Crossroads, taking a step over the shattered glass. John had called and all he would say was she was here and she needed her sister. Jessica walked around the edge of the bar and saw Natalie curled up in the corner. "Natalie," she said as she rushed to her side.

"He's alive," she said, her face stained with tears. "My Cristian is alive and John knew this whole time."

"Oh sweetheart," she said hugging her tight. "I mean are you sure? How?"

"The DNA test—it showed the truth—John somehow knew and didn't tell me—I don't understand why though. How could he watch me grieve for Cristian again and still stand there and say nothing?"

"I don't know—did you ask?"

Natalie shook her head quickly. "I didn't—I told him to get out—after I threw a glass at him. I should have at least given him a chance to explain—not that it changes the outcome," she said with a slight laugh. "Leave it to me to jump before looking."

"We all do it. You want to push the opening back?"

"No," she shook her head. "I want something good to come out of today."

"Then let's get this place cleaned up and ready to go," said Jessica as her and Natalie both stood up and began figuring out what else needed to be done.

-------------------

John walked down the hallway and was almost to his door when he heard Michael behind him, "What is it Mikey?" he sighed.

"Hey—listen, I'm on call and just got a page so I don't think I'll make it to Crossroads tonight. Tell Natalie congrats for me and I'll be there tomorrow for sure."

"I don't think I'll be going either," he said as he walked in and Michael just stood in the doorway.

"What did you do?"

"It's nothing. I just—I made a promise to someone and it hurt Natalie in the end."

"Well, whatever the promise was—I'm sure if Natalie hears the whole story she'll find a way to forgive you—even if you might have been a shmuck for keeping it from her."

"Thanks, Mike," he said with a half grin. He doubted she'd forgive him so easily, but he knew one thing—he wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

--------------------------

Natalie leaned back from the bar for a minute as Rex and Antonio both served drinks to the customers—they had others keeping check on Ultra Violet and Capricorn for the night—it was Natalie's night and they wanted everything to go smoothly.

The place was packed, and multiple patrons from before kept coming up to her and saying they were glad she reopened—they missed the atmosphere here that nowhere else around town gave them. She'd put on her best smile for them and the newcomers also, but Rex and Antonio both knew she was tired.

Something made her eyes go to the door as it opened and she sighed at watching him walk in—it must have been a loud sigh as Rex stopped what he was doing and began to go talk to him, "Don't. Not here—not now."

"Fine, but if he tries anything I'm all over his pig ass," he said quietly as he walked back to helping customers at the far end of the bar, keeping an eye still on his sister.

"Rex ready to take me out back and shoot me?" he asked as he shook his head and motioned towards the bottle of scotch behind her.

She shook her head as she reluctantly passed the bottle and a glass, "Drinking a little strong tonight, aren't we?"

He gave a shrug and long glance at her before pouring the amber colored liquid and then tossing it down before pouring a second—this time he just let it sit there for now. "It's busy tonight."

"Yeah, it is," she said giving a proud smile.

"I'm proud of you Natalie—you knew what you wanted and you got it—all by yourself," he smiled, before taking the second shot of scotch—drinking it slower, but turning it upside down this time to show he didn't want anymore.

"You helped me too," she said softly as she put the scotch back behind the bar. She went on helping other people, watching him come around the side of the bar and point to a beer—nodding that he could go ahead and get one.

He walked off to a corner table with his drink—he ignored the stares that both Rex and Antonio were giving him—but a few times when he'd look over his eyes would catch Natalie's and he could tell she just wanted him to leave. He was standing up to go when Antonio ran around the bar and over to where Jessica was sitting with Kevin and Kelly—pinning Nash against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? You think you can just come back in here and Tess will suddenly pop out and run off with you again?" he mocked.

"Antonio stop. You're causing a scene," cried Jess as she tried to move his arm, but it didn't budge.

John looked at Kevin for a second and then both men went over and pulled Antonio off of him—Kevin taking Nash outside while John held Antonio back for a moment, "Nash is innocent in this—just as Jessica is. Your beef isn't with him—it's with me. You want to punch someone tonight? Try me."

The words were barely out of his mouth when Antonio's fist made contact with him and he saw stars.

----------------

"Did you really have to egg him on in the middle of the bar?" she asked as she put antiseptic on the cut on his lip. "Hey, be still," she said as he jumped a bit.

"Sorry—but I could tell he was more upset with me than seeing Nash there."

"Yeah, well you did keep his brother from him for months," she snarked. "I'm sorry—I didn't mean it like that.

"No, it's ok—I know what I did was wrong."

"You never explained why you kept it from all of us."

"Cristian asked me too—I know that's not a good enough excuse, but he couldn't see you wasting your life away waiting for him to get out of prison. He wanted you to be happy. I'm sorry for keeping the truth from you," he said and waited for the silence to follow.

"Well, I should have been given the chance to make my own decision," she said as she finished putting away the first aid kit and slipped it under the counter of the back room.

She watched as John got up and put his hands on his hips—trying to find the best way to make an exit, "Why did you come here tonight anyways?"

"To see you on your opening night—."

"And tell you I'm not giving up on us without a fight," he said quietly as he walked past her and left out the back door without another word.


End file.
